Forbidin love
by pnp purple natsumi power
Summary: This is my first post be gentle :o


**FORBIDIN LOVE**

by ~pnp

Part 1

"What are you doing?" I shouted in Trevor's ear.  
"Just hold still, will you?" Trever replied. He pushed me down on the floor with his weight. "Don't worry, Pet. I'm not going to do anything bad to you" he smiled a little and slid his hand under my shirt.  
"Wah! Stop it!" I cried out. "What do you mean 'anything bad'? Trying to molest or rape me isn't 'anything bad'?" I tried to resist, but he had more upper body strength then I did. Trever took a hold of my jaw and forced a kiss. But, before the kiss got too deep I bit his lip and he sprung backward.  
With the bottom of his lips bleeding he said, "Heh, I never kissed such soft lips before. It has thorns included too." He held my head in place with one hand and the other was starting to undo my pants.  
I panicked and aimed my knee for his stomach, but I aimed too low and nailed his member. He made an 'oof' sound then rolled over in pain.  
_Now is my chance to run for it_, I thought. I stood up quickly and took off, like a crazy monkey looking for bananas. As I pushed the restroom door open I stumbled over and found that I had fallen on a teacher. "Mr. Kaimu!" I shouted.  
"No need to scream so late in the night," he said as he was standing up. He eyes widen a bit after he caught sight of my unbutton pants. "What wrong? Are you alright?" he asked and offered his hand to me.  
"I-I…" I stopped and heard that the moaning in the boys' restroom had stop. Now a light sound of tapping footsteps got heavier and louder. I jumped up off the floor and said, "N-nothing sir. Sorry to bother you." And I ran straight to the dormitory.  
_Sigh. Maybe going to an all-boys high school is a bad idea. I haven't even been here all that long_… I thought to myself. _I wonder why Mr. Kaimu was out so late. It's about 10:30 right now. He must be on patrol… And why in the world was Trever in the boys' restroom at this time? Hmm, he must be sleepwalking or something_…  
I finally got to my dorm and went in. Only the moonlight shone through the huge window in my room. I didn't have any roommates and I had a giant dorm room to myself. I guess my parents really didn't want me at home. It's lonely in here though. I sat in my bed and I couldn't sleep.  
Knock knock. I jumped in surprise. I wonder who it was that would come so late at night. _It must be Mr. Kaimu. He'd probably come to see how I was doing._ I came closer to the door and asked, "Who is it?"  
The voice whispered, "It's me." I couldn't make out whose voice it was, but I assumed it was Mr. Alvin. I opened the door half way and I was sadly mistaken.  
Trever burst in and locked the door behind him. "Well, we meet again." He said in a calm and scary voice. He pushed me down to my bed and started picking at my clothing.  
"Stop it!" I yelled loudly.

Trever pulled my shirt off and tied my hands with it. I struggled, wrestled, and kicked as much as I could but, yet, it was still no use. He finally got a chance to pull my pants off and I thought, _No, no, no! This can't be happening to me! Why? I hardly even know Trever that long._  
He started licking the side of my neck and I squeaked, like a mouse. He giggled and went lower to my chest. Trever rubbed and played with my nipples.  
I felt uncomfortable and said, "Ugh, Stop it! Why are you doing this to me?" Fear rained all over my mind and I started to cry. The only thing I could think of is, _Why? Why? Why? No, not me. I have to get out of this some how! Someone! Help me, please!_ And my plead was answered.  
Knock, knock, bang, bang was coming from my dorm room door. The door handle rattled and the door shook like crazy. Trever looked back at the door, but didn't mind since it was locked. He continued what he was doing and slowly started to slip his hand in between my legs.  
"No! Let me go!" I shouted even louder and screamed for help.  
The door got kicked opened and someone grabbed Trever by the nape of his neck and jerked him backward. "Ah!" was the last sound I heard from him that night. It was dark in my room and I couldn't see anything. My eyes were blurred with tears running down my face. I curled up on my side and whimpered. A hand came down and tapped my shoulder. In surprised and fear, I lifted my arms and clawed the hand that touched me. The hand retrieved and there was a moment of stillness. My tears blinded me from seeing who I hurt, but I didn't care. I could hear footsteps going to Trever and dragging him away. The door was closed and it was silent again.  
_I got to get out of here. I don't want this to happen to me again._ was my last thought before my tears dried and I fell into a deep sleep.  
I woke up the next morning and it was around nine in the morning. Class started about an hour ago. My hands were still tied up and I was still naked in bed. I didn't feel like getting up or doing anything for the day. So, I rolled over and look at the wall. Knocking came at my door, yet again; I flipped around and covered myself with my blanket.  
"Who is it?" I asked once more.  
"It's me." The voice said.  
I pulled my covers closer to me. "Who?" I asked hoping it was not Colin again.  
The door was unlocked from last night's incident and it gently crept open. Mr. Kaimu's face peeked through to spy on me. "Are you okay? Can I come in?" he asked.  
"Mr. Kaimu? What are you doing here?" I bursted out like an idiot.  
He laughed and said, "I guess that's a 'yes'." He came in and sat down next to me on my bed.  
"Don't you have class today?" I asked, looking at him, and then looked down. I spotted bandages covering one side of his arm. "What happen to your arm?"  
He started to untie the shirt around my hands and said, "Don't you remember?"  
A thought rush through my head, "You-you were the one who saved me last night, weren't you?"  
"You do remember," he replied.  
I touched his wound and whispered to him, "I'm sorry…" Tears came down my face again and I looked up at him. "… But, thank you for helping me."  
His eyes widen, he grabbed me by my shoulders and yanked me towards him. I was caught by surprise when he landed a kiss on my lips. I didn't know what to do then and there, but I gripped his shirt until he let me go. When he finally pulled back I asked him 'Why?' and he answered, "Because, I never saw anyone so sweet and so cute as you."  
Birds chirped outside my window and the hallways were empty. Students were all in class learning, and I just sat there and stared at him blankly. "What?" I said stupefied.


End file.
